Stuck Between a Choice
by Mutsutama
Summary: When Angela has Genji and Fareeha take turns taking care of Hana, she realizes that both of them has a liking to her, and she has to choose between the two to be with her and Hana. *Overwatch AU.
1. Just a Simple Time Together

***Author's note: This is the first story I'm going to write here in FanFiction, so in case I make a mistake, or lack some things here and there, do let me know. Also, here, I made Angela (Mercy) the foster parent of Hana (D.Va) because I think it's really cute, and most of us can agree that we can easily see Angela being the mother of Hana. Obviously, they are two different people with different races, so that's why I made Angela be the foster parent (duh). The only time I will stop writing is at the last chapter, when there's a choice to choose between Fareeha (Pharah), Genji, or neither, but that's all on you guys based on the popular choice. If you are unhappy with the choice, don't worry, I'll make another story for your shipply needs (or another story of the same ship, I'll do that too). Anyways, enjoy!***

A buzz from the doorbell startled Angela awake. She turned off the muted television and placed the TV remote down on the table. She wondered what kind of idiot would bother her at this hour. She glanced over at the clock on the wall behind her.

 _Eight thirty two..._

The buzzer was pressed again, and Angela placed her hand on top of her forehead in irritation. She rubbed her forehead and moved Hana's legs off her lap, who was still sleeping peacefully. She stood up from the couch and walked towards the front door before looking through the peephole. She smiled to herself as she saw a familiar face, it was Torbjorn, and what appears to be some food with him. She unlocked the door and greeted Torbjorn with a bright smile.

"Torbjorn! Didn't expect you to be here, would you like to come in?" Angela shuffled a little to the side, but Torbjorn shook his head.

"Nah, I'm here to give you this. They're leftovers from the party! We were wondering why you weren't there, we made sure that you were invited. Did you get the invitation?" Torbjorn asked as he reached his arms out to hand over the leftovers to Angela, who took it with curiosity on to think what's inside.

"I did, but I couldn't go since my muscles are sore from yesterday's surgery. Besides, it's my day off today, and I wanted to spend time with Hana so we can bond together," Angela set the plastic plate aside on the nightstand next to the door.

Torbjorn nodded. "It's alright Doc, everyone would understand that you'd rather be with your kid. You work too much! If you're tired, just stay home and relax! We won't mind."

Angela sighed deeply. "Thank you, but another reason is that I know how you guys can get when you drink a little too much... you really should take better care of yourselves..."

"Heh, you worry too much Doc. There were no drinking this time, just a feast. We were doing a celebration party for the new recruit Lena, she saved a child from being abducted!" Torbjorn crossed his arms and gave and shook his head. "She even put out a fire from a Pizzeria."

Angela was surprised on how the new recruit could do so much in under a week. "Wow! Lena deserves that party. I'm glad that she's doing a good job in helping people, I just hope she doesn't get hurt..."

"Again, you worry too much Doc. Lena had it under control. She was sad that you couldn't come with your kid, actually. She enjoys being with Hana. In fact...," Torbjorn holds out a chain with red tsubaki petals on it from his pocket. "She wanted to give this to Hana, but since you weren't there, and she had to leave early, I was asked to come and give it to you personally. Pretty, isn't it?"

Torbjorn held out the chain, and Angela took it from his hand, admiring the red petals that were beautifully printed on the metal. "Yes... it is. Hana will love this. Thank you for bringing us leftovers and for bringing this chain to us. I should thank her personally whenever I have the time. It's nice to know that Hana has a friend," Angela smiled, and put the chain away in one of her pockets from her long white coat.

"What?" Torbjorn gave Angela a confused look. "Does the girl not know any other children?"

"Oh. No... she's homeschooled, and I don't like how... the children behave around here... They are very reckless and I don't want that to be rubbed onto Hana."

"Aw... no wonder she's very emotionally lonely when you're not around. It's because you're gone, and she has no one else to be with," Torbjorn frowned.

"R-really? Maybe I should ask my boss to let me--," Torbjorn interrupted Angela before she can finish.

"No, no, no. The hospital needs you, they need your talent, and so do the patients. Angela, for your young age, you are a miracle worker. We know that you want to be there for Hana, but we got this. Don't you already have Genji and Fareeha looking out for her for you? Even Lena watches over Hana, and in one visit, that girl fell in love with Lena!" Torbjorn chuckled. "I bet it's Lena's bad luck of being clumsy."

"That, or her bright personality. Something that Genji and Fareeha sorta lacks. Hana finds Genji to be cool, even saying that he's like a super hero, but she finds him scary, and she can't tell if he's awake or if he's sleeping during his meditation, which she finds super boring. And...," Angela sighs. "She finds Fareeha to be cool too, but Fareeha is too serious, and she always sleeps. She even lets Hana do whatever she wants, even drawing on the wall!"

Torbjorn laughed. "You have your hands full, haha."

A soft mumble caught both of their attention. Hana slowly walked up to Angela, rubbing her eyes. She grips on Angela's long coat and asks, "Mommy who's at the door?"

Torbjorn speaks up with delightment. "Hey kiddo, remember me?"

"Mommy... it's the dwarf I was talking about...," Hana whispered.

"I am not a dwarf!" Torbjorn said in anger, frustrated that everyone says that.

Angela laughed. "Ahahaha! Oh my Torbjorn, that word will never stop being used on you, huh?"

"Argh... Well... I best be going then... It's almost Hana's bed time isn't it?"

Angela looked behind her, but from her angle, she couldn't see the clock right, but it was almost Hana's bed time anyway. "Yeah, it is."

"Alright, well I'll see you another time. Be good Hana," Torbjorn waved to Hana, who hid behind Angela's leg. "Haha, what a cute kid. Don't stress too much Doc! Make sure to take a break! G'night!"

Angela waved Torbjorn goodbye. "Bye Torbjorn!" She closed the door and locked it, checking twice to make sure that it's properly locked. She turned around to find Hana looking at her own feet, raising one foot and then the other afterward. "Now...," Angela said, catching Hana's attention. "Let's see what he brought us, ja?"

Angela grabbed the plate from the stand and took it to the kitchen, setting it down on the table in the middle of the room. She removed the aluminum foil and it revealed a vanilla cake with a light-blue frosting. Hana gasped and stared at the cake in awe, revealing her teeth, one missing at the corner, which made Hana look more adorable than usual. Angela could've sworn that she saw saliva escape from her lips, too. She glanced over at the clock to her left, above the sink. It was almost Hana's bed time...

Angela rested a hand on her cheek. "You can't eat sugar before bed."

"Aw...," Hana plopped down on her chair in defeat, and looked down on her feet, pouting.

Angela took a deep breath. "But...," she continued. "I'll let you eat it this time, but you have to brush your teeth twice, got it?"

Hana nodded. "Mmhmm, mmhmm!" She took a fork from one of the cabinets and took a mouthful of cake. She hummed at the sweet taste of the cake, and realized that Angela wasn't eating any. "Aren't you going to have some, Mommy?"

Angela shook her head. "I'm not hungry right now..."

"Ok..."

Angela waited for Hana to finish her cake, at the meantime, since Hana was being quiet, Angela could hear the droplets of rain hit the window between the sink and the clock. She looked over at Hana, who was too focused of her piece of cake. She had frosting all over her mouth, even up to the tip of her nose.

 _How does she even... ugh, never mind,_ Angela thought.

She ripped off a piece of napkin and cleaned the frosting off of Hana's face.

"Careful not to get any frosting on your--," Angela saw how the piece of cake on Hana's fork parted, landing on the bottom of Hana's shirt. "--clothes..." Angela sighed.

"Sorry...," Hana apologized, almost at the brunt of tears.

"It's okay sweetie, it's not your fault. Hurry and finish your cake so I can wash it as quickly as I can," Angela pat Hana on the head.

"Ok..." Hana took a mouthful of cake, and Angela asked if she was done. Hana nodded, so Angela took her hand and took her into Hana's room.

"Here's your pajamas, change as quickly as possible so your shirt won't be ruined."

Hana's pajamas was a blue buttoned shirt with a pink bunny smiling on the chest area, and the pants were blue, with pink and white stripes at the side. Hana removed her shirt and slipped onto her pajama, putting her head on the wrong hole, and getting stuck.

"Help..."

Angela unbuttoned the shirt, and pushed Hana's hand off the sleeve so Hana's head can slide off easier. "Make sure that it's unbuttoned Hana..."

"I keep forgetting...," Hana pouted.

"That's okay, go and brush your teeth, ja? Button up your shirt, I'll join you shortly."

"Okay mom!"

 _Why do I get the feeling that she's going to mess something up..._ Angela thought.

Angela threw the shirt at the washing machine and turned it on. She went back into the room and found Hana still fumbling on her buttons. She found the problem; Hana buttoned up the buttons wrong. Hana looked up and ran towards her, holding the top button up.

"Mommy, there's no hole for this one!"

"Yes there is, you just didn't do it right. Here, let me do it..."

"Oh... I'm sorry...," Hana pouted.

"Don't be, it's not your fault Hana," Angela smiled at Hana, and patted her head. "There, all buttoned up. Come on, we have to brush our teeth."

Hana ran to the bathroom with her arms flailing with delight. Angela couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. Angela took the stool from the corner next to the bathtub, and brought it in front of the sink, where Hana jumped onto it to reach her toothbrush. Angela took her own toothbrush, a mix of white, orange, and bright yellow. Hana had a navy blue toothbrush with pink polkadots, her two favorite colors. She took the paste and put it on both of their brushes, knowing Hana well enough that she would squeeze the paste too hard. When Angela was done, Hana thought she was done too, but Angela grabbed her hand and shook her finger.

"Nuh-uh, you have to brush a second time remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Hana jumped back onto the stool and gave the paste to Angela.

"Hana, this isn't that hard you know...," Angela sighed.

"...I never do it right...," Hana pouted.

"It's alright, I'll have you try at it again another time," Angela said as she put some toothpaste on Hana's toothbrush. "It's raining tonight, I doubt it'll get stronger later on. But if it does...," Angela whispered. "I'll have to buy a new umbrella..."

"Wits laiwing? Ban I sweep wi luu?"

"What? Hana, finish brushing your teeth first, look you got paste on your sleeve...," Angela looked at the sleeve, and rubbed it with her wet finger.

"Sobby..."

"What did I say?"

Hana squared her shoulders and continued to brush her teeth. Angela nodded when the paste on the sleeve was gone. "When you finish, go straight to bed, okay? I'm just going to change." Angela went back into her room and removed her long white coat. Making sure that the chain was out of her pocket, and placed it down on top of the drawer. She removed her orange polo shirt and put on a black t-shirt with bright angel wings on the back. She slipped out of her white chino pants and put on a black venus pajama pant. Angela slowly walked up to her bed and crashed, still having her sore muscles. She heard Hana running around in her room next to hers, and then stopped. Then Hana ran out of her room and popped in front of Angela's doorway.

"Can I...?" Hana hesitated to ask, slowly pointing her finger up to Angela.

Angela put her hands on her face and nodded. "Turn off the lights."

Hana went back in her room and turned off her light, coming back to Angela's room afterward to do the same. She jumped on top of the bed, and hugged Angela tight, who was in pain due to the sore muscles. Angela, however, didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to tell Hana to let go because she was causing her pain, she didn't want Hana to feel bad. Tomorrow, she would only be free in the morning before she goes back to work... she'll have to call either Genji or Fareeha to watch over Hana.

"Hana, that reminds me... who do you want to look after you? Genji or Fareeha?" Angela asked.

"I want you," Hana pouted.

"I know you do, but I'm going to work in the morning. I'll only be with you for a short while."

"Is work more important than me?" Hana puffed her cheeks and glared at Angela.

"What? Hana, you're more important to me than anything. You don't understand, I have to go to work. My job is important, I save lives and help people, you'll understand one day," Angela said as she kissed Hana on the forehead.

"Hpmh!" Hana returned the kiss on Angela's cheek. "I want... Can't I have Lena?"

"Lena?"

"Yeah! She's so fun and cool! She's like, 'cheers luv! The calvary's 'ere!'" Hana said with the worst british accent ever, because it was collided with her korean accent as well. Though the words still sounded adorable to Angela. "She always plays video games with me, and she's really good!"

"I'm sure you're better than her though, correct?" Angela chuckled.

"Of course, no one can beat me! I am... D.Va! Yeah!"

"Diva?" Angela questioned.

"Yeah! That's how people should know me! I'll become famous that way, you'll see!" Hana grinned, her missing tooth revealed again. It made Angela blush on how cute Hana was when she grinned... that big goofy grin of hers...

"I'll call Lena tomorrow, but if she can't come, you have to choose between Genji or Fareeha. Who do you want? Just in case," Angela said.

Hana tapped her cheek with her finger. "Hmm, I think I'll have... Fareeha. She let's me do whatever I want!"

"Yeah... I need to talk to her about that...," Angela reached for the cover on her feet and pulled it up on top of them. "Good night Hana."

"Night Mom," Hana said, and buried her head in Angela's neck.

 ***O** **kay, short chapter, but there's more chapters to come. Don't worry, just because Pharah is first doesn't mean that she's actually first, it'll be Genji. It's only at the end, when Mercy comes back is when she gets a little chance with Pharah, so... I'm doing both on the next chapter for you guys. I think I did okay here, though I do need to add more detail, especially the kitchen, but too much details bores people out, even me haha.***


	2. The Memory Came Back to Me

**A/N: So, I would've updated sooner, but my phone was really heated and it was slow and stupid, and... it just wrote words that made no sense even if I did write it right. It was a pain, but I got through it. _*Warning: There is a part that has some deaths and people being injured, but it isn't so bad because I didn't go into too detail, you'll be fine if you can take that stuff in* _Also, I do not own Adventure Time, I just put it in because it's an awesome show. SU is too, but AT has Marceline. Enjoy!***

Angela woke up ten minutes before her alarm. It was five twenty-seven in the morning, she had to go to work by seven thirty. Her heart pounded when she couldn't see Hana anywhere, she got out of bed and kicked something, making her trip. She saved her fall with her hands, and looked back at what she tripped on. She saw Hana on the floor, with her buttoned shirt rolled up revealing her belly button. Angela shook her head and got up, stretching her back as she did. She slowly picked Hana up, and gently placed her on the bed, covering her up with the sheet. Hana rolled up into a ball and mumbled.

"She couldn't look any cuter...," Angela whispered to herself.

Angela removed the alarm from her clock so it wouldn't bother Hana to wake up early for nothing. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a real mess, she always has a case of having the worst bed hair ever. She took her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth, going in the kitchen at the same time to check what she can make. She thought about Hana, and what she would want. Hana absolutely loves pancakes with chocolate chips, and that's what Angela decided to make. She took out the pancake mix, a bowl, some milk, a bag of chocolate chips, and a spoon. She went back into the bathroom to spit, rinsing her mouth with a cup of water. She rinsed her brush and puts it back, going back to the kitchen to make the pancakes for Hana later.

After some time, when the pancakes were being made, Angela glanced over at the clock above the sink.

 _Five fifty eight..._

She went to her room to take a sticky note and a pen, writing out, ' _This is your breakfast, there's frozen food in the freezer for lunch and dinner in case you're hungry. Be nice Hana, love, Angela.'_ She went back to the kitchen and put the note aside on the table. Angela took one pancake for herself, and the other two for Hana, putting them on a plastic plate and wrapping it with plastic wrapping. She grabbed the note on the table and placed it on the wrapping for Hana to read.

 _I have to make sure that I have enough time to call before I leave..._ Angela thought. _Just in case they're all busy, I'll have enough time to leave Hana to Jesse._ Mercy grabbed the syrup bottle and dialed Lena's number first. She put a good amount of syrup and spread it with her fork. Her phone kept ringing, until Lena's voice message came up.

"Heya! You've reached Lena's residence, except I'm not here! Leave a message!" And a laugh escaped her lips at the end.

Angela sighed and ended the call, dialing to Fareeha's number. She ate her breakfast in silence waiting for Fareeha to pick up. She was going to try Genji, but Fareeha finally picked up.

"Hello?" It was obvious to Angela that Fareeha was tired.

"Hello, Fareeha? Sorry for calling you earlier than usual, I'm just calling to see if you could take care of Hana?" Angela crossed her fingers and silently prayed that she would say yes.

"Aw, the little one? Of course, any time! I love taking care of that kid. When?"

"Today, I'm leaving at seven, so if you can come soon before I leave, that'd be great," Angela took a bite off her pancake, twirling her fork around between her fingers.

"You got it, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Fareeha had a proud tone now, obviously showing her excitement to take care of Hana.

"Great! Thank you Fareeha, I'll be sure to repay you for taking your time."

"I have an idea," Fareeha said. "When are you free?"

Angela blinked, wondering why she wants to know when she's free. "Er... This Friday," she answered anyway. "Why?"

"Angela, you work too much. I think a little break to eat some lunch together with Hana would be great, yeah?"

Angela thought about it. "Yeah, it would. What time?"

"How about three in the afternoon? That's a good time for Hana," Fareeha chuckled.

"Sure. It's nice of you to invite us, Fareeha," Angela said as she got up and put her plate and fork in the sink. "I just hope Hana doesn't cause any trouble."

"The girl will be fine, she's a pure angel."

 _A stressful angel..._ Angela thought.

"Well, I have to get ready. Getting there takes long with the awful traffic. I'll open the door to you if you can make it, but if you can't, you know where the key is."

"Of course," Fareeha said. "I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye," Angela said, and ended the call.

She went into her room and grabbed her clothes that she already ironed yesterday. She slips them on, and puts on her coat. She brushed her hair and tied it in a ponytail, like how she always has it. She grabs her ID, and her car keys and waited for Fareeha to come. It was early enough for her to check if she forgot anything, but she already had everything with her. Angela went back to her room to check on Hana, who was at the edge of the bed. Angela quickly went over to her to move her at the middle, so she wouldn't have to fall again.

"Mm...," Hana mumbled, and turned her head over to the other side.

Angela let her go, afraid that Hana might wake up. "Shoot...," she whispered, looking at Hana's face to see if she woke her up. Hana was still asleep, and Angela took the chance to move her a little more. She adjusted the sheet and gently stroke Hana's hair.

_

It was only after a few minutes when someone knocked on her door. Angela turned off her TV and looked through her peephole, seeing Fareeha with a navy blue shirt with black polkadots, and black yoga pants. Angela opened the door and went for a hug, startling Fareeha with the action.

"Oh, um... h-hello Angela," Fareeha hesitated to hug Angela back.

"Hello friend, I'm so glad that you could make it early, I can always count on you," Angela backed away and put her hands on her hips. "Come in, Hana is still sleeping," Angela pushed the door a little more to give Fareeha space to go through.

Fareeha walked inside and stared at something. Angela's eyes followed, and she saw Hana hiding around the corner of the wall. Fareeha waved to Hana, who shyly waved back and hid away.

"Excuse me...," Angela said as she followed Hana.

"Sure...," Fareeha chuckled.

Angela went to Hana's room and found her blowing bubbles.

Angela crossed her arms. "Why are you awake?"

"You woke me when you moved me... and I knew you were going to leave early... I wanted to say goodbye...," Hana looked down at her feet.

"Hana...," Angela shook her head. "Whatever, Fareeha is here now. There's breakfast on the counter."

"What is it? What is it?!" Hana hopped with excitement.

Angela smiled and placed a hand on Hana's head, making Hana stop jumping. "I made you pancakes... with chocolate chips~," Angela singed.

Hana gasped and ran out of the room. Watching Hana smile as she took the plate on the counter made her heart melt, she couldn't be any cuter, it would be impossible. Hana put syrup on her pancakes and put the syrup aside. Angela went back to Fareeha, who was standing around looking at the pictures Angela put around with her and Hana.

"Alright, now, you know what to do right?" Angela asked Fareeha as she clasped her hands together.

"Angela, I've been doing this since Hana was four, that was four years ago. I got this," Fareeha put her hands behind her head in a comfortable position.

"Okay... well, in case you forgot--!"

"The schedule is on the fridge, yeah I know. I know what I'm doing."

"Just please...," Angela begged. " _Don't_ let Hana do whatever she wants. Get her away from the cookie jar, if she sees it, she'll try her best to get it, and I do not want her getting hurt."

"Sheesh Angela, you worry too much. Come on, you know me, we've known each other for years. And I know how Hana is, it's just... I let her express herself."

"Even if she has to color my wall with markers?!"

"She did a cute drawing of you, her, and me," Fareeha put her arms down.

" _And_ she ruined her dress with paint! You let her paint on the wall with her hands!"

"I got her a new dress...," Fareeha said with a tone of guilt.

"And I love it! It's pretty!" Hana pitched in.

"Blue is your favorite color, I know you kid," Fareeha smiled.

"And you bought me ice cream that day too!" Hana hit the syrup bottle with her elbow as she threw her arm out to point at Fareeha. "Oh nooo, my pajama!"

Angela took a deep breath and pinched between her brows. "I have to go... can you..."

"I'll get right to it," Fareeha rolled her arms back.

"Thank you... Hana, I'm leaving, come give me a kiss!"

Hana jumped off the stool and ran towards Angela, hugging her first before giving her a kiss. Angela kissed her back and pat Hana's head. "Behave okay? I'll buy you some ice cream if you do. What do you want?"

"Chocolate chip!"

"I'll bring you chocolate chip. Bye Hana," Angela said with a wave.

"Bye... I love you...," Hana fumbled with her fingers, twirling her index with her other index.

"I love you too," Angela said, and closed the door.

Fareeha locked the door and watched as Hana ran to the nearest window to watch Angela leave. She watched her until she stopped at a stop sign and turn around a corner until Hana couldn't see her anymore. Fareeha grabs Hana away from the window and moves her to her room.

"Change out of your pajama so I can throw it in the wash. After that, finish your breakfast and we'll start with your lessons. I'll bring you a shirt," Fareeha left Hana behind to retrieve a shirt.

"What's today's lesson?" Hana said, loud enough for Fareeha to hear in the other room.

"Um... I think we'll be starting off with Math first," Fareeha said, pulling out a pink shirt. She heard Hana grunt, making Fareeha chuckle. She went back to Hana and set the pink shirt in front of Hana, who got her head stuck on the collar. "Do you need help?"

"Yes..."

Fareeha unbottoned the shirt and Hana slipped out of her pajama.

"You have to unbutton all the buttons...," Fareeha said, and threw the pajama in the machine.

"I keep forgetting...," Hana pouted, and slipped on the pink shirt Fareeha brought her.

"It's okay, I'll get the materials ready for you," Fareeha went into Hana's room.

"Hey," Hana shouted. "You know when Mama is coming back?"

"No clue."

"Oh...," Hana slumped down on the stool and picked up her fork. Fareeha came back with Hana's pencil bag, and some paper.

"Looks like that syrup you dropped spread over the table too... Where's the napkins?"

"Mommy moved them in there," Hana took a bite off her pancake.

"In here?" Fareeha put a hand on the handle of the top cabinet, looking over to Hana to see if it's the right one.

"Yeah," Hana nodded.

Fareeha opened the cabinet and took the napkins and placed it on the table. She slightly wet them and began cleaning the syrup. She grabs the syrup bottle, and closed the cap. "Next time," Fareeha said, continuing to clean the table. "Close the cap, else you'll make a mess and cause your mom some trouble."

"I'm causing Mommy trouble?"

"Er... no! No!" Fareeha scratched her head. "Well... you just make her a little tired, that's all. You don't cause her trouble, ignore what I said before."

"Is that why she never has time to play with me?" Hana looked up at Fareeha, with those sad puppy eyes.

"... I can't really... answer that. Sorry kiddo, but I'm sure she never has time because, you know, she's busy," Fareeha shrugged.

"You're a cop aren't you?" Hana asked.

"I am," Fareeha smirked.

"Why do you have time to do things and Mommy doesn't?"

"Well...," Fareeha pulled a stool back and sat on it. "We have different jobs, Hana. Both of our jobs are really important, but Angela is a doctor, a job just as important as mine, except it's needed more. She saves lives and helps the injured, I just bring people to justice."

"But you're job is sorta the same right? You help people too."

"True, we both help people, but it's different. I help people with problems... that needs to be solved, or stopping somebody that's been doing bad things. But if someone is hurt, that's a job for the doctors, you understand?"

Hana nodded.

"Good, now...," Fareeha looked at the clock. It was just barely seven... "It's a little too early to start..."

"That's okay, the earlier, the better, right? It just means I have more time when I'm done," Hana smiled.

"We always have time Hana," Fareeha took the pencil bag and put it in front of Hana.

"Yeah, but we'll have more time to go get stuff. I want to get my costume early!"

"What happened to your costume from last year?" Fareeha asked.

"I...," Hana put on a guilty face. "I fell on mud, and Mama couldn't wash it in time since we walked pretty far... And the stains stayed..."

"You're very clumsy, aren't you?" Fareeha laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" Hana puffed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry! Let's start, shall we? Here, write these questions down," Fareeha reached for the paper and brought it in front of Hana.

"What's the questions?"

"Five... multiplied by eight... and the next one is four... multiplied by ten...," Fareeha continued this until there were no more.

She let Hana try to do it, and told her to leave out the ones she doesn't know. By the time Hana was done, Fareeha took the paper and looked at her answers, pointing at the ones she got wrong and acknowledged the ones she got right. As for the ones that were blank, Fareeha showed her on how to do it without giving her the answer. By the time it was finished, Fareeha scored it, and Hana earned a 47/55, only counting the ones she got wrong. Fareeha nodded and showed it to Hana.

"You're getting better," Fareeha smiled.

"Hm... it's still not good enough though! If I can get them all right, then I'll make Mama happy."

"Just being yourself makes her happy enough," Fareeha rested her hand on her cheek.

"She said that before... I don't believe her, I bet she said that to make me feel better," Hana crossed her arms.

"Hahaha, you're cute. Next lesson, or... juice break?" Fareeha smirked and arched an eyebrow up.

"I want juice, but no break, I want to finish this. What's next?"

"Division," Fareeha opened up the fridge and heard a thump. She looked back and saw Hana with her head on the table. "You okay there?"

"I don't wanna do division... it's frustrating...," Hana pouted.

"And that," Fareeha pulled out an orange juice box. "Is why you have to do it. If it's hard, you have to keep on doing it until your brain finds it easy."

"Nooo, I don't wanna! Let's do something else!" Hana sat up.

"Can't, gotta stick with the schedule, that's how Angela wants it," Fareeha set the orange juice in front of Hana.

"Why do you have to torture me?"

"...I'll buy you a new game...," Fareeha said slowly, making Hana's mood lighten up.

"Really?! Okay, what are the questions?" Hana grinned.

 _Bingo_. Fareeha thought.

After a few hours, they finished the schedule just before twelve. Fareeha stretched her legs and asked Hana what she wanted to do.

"I want to get my costume," Hana said.

"Alright, let's go," Fareeha grabbed her keys.

"Wait, I need to watch this episode first!" Hana said, she was watching an old show Angela found for her.

"What's it called?" Fareeha asked as she sat down on the couch next to Hana.

"Adventure Time."

Fareeha could see that Hana was absorbed into the show. It showed some kid with a white bear hat, a blue shirt, a darker blue short, a green backpack, and what you can barely call a face. It was like looking at a stick figure, but at least it looked better than that. "Why is his arms moving like spaghetti?"

"It's like that," Hana said.

Fareeha was confused. _These were the cartoons back in the day? Mine looked better than this._

The characters were trying to get back a sandwich... at least that's what Fareeha thought, she didn't get to see how it started. The sandwich belonged to a yellow dog that had the same problem with the spaghetti arms, and he could talk. The boy called for a "bubblegum," and Fareeha thought that he was actually calling a ball of gum or something, but then the show showed a pink haired girl with a tiara and a labcoat.

Hana gasped, she was smiling when that character came up.

"You like her?" Fareeha asked.

"Yeah! She's a nerd, but she's cool, and nice, and she kinda reminds me of Mommy."

The character brought two... bananas with her, or whatever they were. The character said, "banana guards," but Fareeha doesn't even call them bananas. They had a rocket on their hand, and Bubblegum was talking about something about "molasses." She took the rocket from one of the guards and launched it, but the rocket had a little rocket inside, and that was the rocket that launched.The little rocket went into the yellow sphere where the sandwich was in, and... it did nothing. Bubblegum had no other ideas and called for "Marceline."

"I hope Marceline comes!" Hana said excitedly.

"Who's Marceline?"

"Marceline, the Vampire Queen! She's an awesome character that likes to play with a axe guitar! She sings very nice, you'll see if they call her."

Jake went back home to try and make a new sandwich, but his loss of inspiration due to losing his old sandwich made him do... a horrible sandwich. A bread, with a leaf, and another bread on top of that. The character found it disgusting and threw it at the ground saying, "It's terrible!" He went back outside and sees that Marceline had joined them. Bubblegum was talking about the yellow time sphere and Marceline interrupted her to say hi to Jake, clearly uninterested to the nerd talk.

"What's the point of this show?" Fareeha asked.

"In this episode, Jake is trying to get back his sandwich."

"But, what's the point--."

"Shh!" Hana held up a finger to her lips, and went back to the show.

 _Making a new sandwich isn't that hard..._ Fareeha thought.

Marceline turned into some kind of weird monster, and flew into the air, going for a elbow drop, but she got stuck in the yellow time sphere too. Jake got tired and went into the sphere, going in normal motion, and the group found out what they have to do. Jake had to be sad, and he got his sandwich at the end. When the episode was over, Fareeha thought, what were the kids watching back then...

"Okay, it's done," Hana said.

 _It wasn't so bad, I could actually watch this when I'm bored_ , Fareeha thought.

"Let's roll!" Fareeha grabbed her keys and went out the door with the little bunny following behind. "Do you want... the Justice seat?"

Hana gasped. "The Justice seat? Really?"

"Only for today," Fareeha said as she unlocked her car, opening the front seat for Hana.

"You're the best, Fareeha!"

Fareeha closed the door and went to the opposite side to get in the driver's seat. She started the car and looked around before she went straight till the stop sign. She checked both ways and turned left, asking Hana what kind of costume she wants this time.

"I saw this pink bunny costume, I want that. It's so cute, I need it!"

"Is Easter your favorite holiday?" Fareeha asked, turning to the right, entering the city.

"Eh, it could be better. Mom can't hide the eggs well enough, and most of it is just healthy snacks instead of candy," Hana's voice showed disappointment.

"Well, you know how Angela is... She is a doctor after all, of course she wants you to eat healthy," Fareeha chuckled.

"She limits my candy in Halloween! I'm a kid! I should be able to eat candy before I get old!"

"You can still eat candy _when_ you're old. What made you believe that you couldn't eat candy anymore once you're old?" Fareeha stopped at a red light, and looked over to Hana.

"Mom...," Hana fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh for the love of... you need more freedom. I can relate to you, my mother was a doctor as well, and she never really let me do a lot of things. She treated me like a child, even when I was past that! She would always eat my candy and that irritated me!" Fareeha sighed. "But, she was doing it to protect me, and I love her for that, but I just think you need to do... a little bit of whatever you want."

"That's what I think too!" Hana held up her hand.

"Keep this a secret, but when I'm taking care of you, you can do whatever you want with me," Fareeha pushed the gas pedal to move forward once the light turned green.

"That's why I love you! You're the best!" Hana smiled warmly. "Hey, when we get my costume, wanna go eat something?"

"Hana," Fareeha breathed. "Of course I'm going to buy you McDonald's!"

"Yay!! Did you read my mind?"

Fareeha nodded. "Legends say... that I used to be a wizard...," Fareeha moved her fingers eerily.

"Wow...," Hana said breathlessly.

"Oh yeah," Fareeha nodded. "We'll be there very shortly."

.

"Got the files checked?" Angela asked the nurse at the desk.

The nurse nodded and hand over the files to Angela, who took it with a nod and thanked the nurse. Angela opened up the file and took out a sheet of paper, and then put the file back on the desk.

"Leave it out, I'll be back to put this paper in once the patient fills it in," Angela said, waving the paper in her hand.

The nurse nodded and smiled at someone who was coming. "Hello Genji," the nurse said with a smile.

"Hello doctor! Hello Angela, do you have some time to spare?"

"Um... in a bit, I just need to have a patient fill this form out and I'll be with you...," Angela walked off.

"Her break is very soon... lucky you," the nurse whispered to Genji.

"Oh really? Then I guess I can stay for a while."

Angela went back to the room where the patient was waiting in, he was cleaning his glasses with his shirt.

"All right, I have a form for you to fill out. There's a pencil right over there...," Angela pointed with her finger.

The patient took the pencil and looked at the form. "What if I don't know if my family has any history of the sort of disease the form has listed?"

"Then you mark 'no.' Just fill it in on what you know, if you think you have or your family has that problem, check 'yes.'"

"Okay," the patient nodded and went back to the form.

Angela looked over at the clock.

 _It's **only** six twenty-one?! Slow day at work today I guess... My break is in nine minutes, I should call Fareeha to make sure they're doing okay... _ Angela thought.

"Hey Doc, who's that at the door?" The patient pointed.

Genji was at the door and waved. Angela excused herself out of the room and closed the door. "What are you doing?"

"You're not doing anything. He's just going to be filling out a form, you have time," Genji smiled, his scar on his lip stretching a little.

"Couldn't you wait for another nine minutes?"

"No," Genji shook his head.

"Well," Angela smacked her arms on the side of her body. "You never do. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to chat with you, and... uh... maybe eat lunch together?" Genji smiled awkwardly, his cheeks showing a hue of blush.

"When I have my break, we can, but for now, I'm dealing with a patient," Angela adjusted her stethoscope dangling around her neck.

"By waiting? You're done, if he's done before your break then so are you. If he wasn't around, then you're done, and I know that you would use some extra time for yourself too," Genji crossed his arms.

Angela looked at him in the eye. "You're right," Angela shrugged. "I would take any early minutes into extra time for my break, I need it."

"You need more of a spa... or a vacation. I can see the bags in your eyes, don't you get any sleep?"

"Ugh, sleep is the least I get! A massage would be great, my bones needs to be cracked," Angela stretched her arms.

"Oh! Genji can help with that! In my family, we know ancient techniques our ancestors did. It is special martial arts, and I can use that to help you!"

"You're not a professional massager Genji, you'll break my bones...," Angela sighed and looked back at the room to see if the patient was done. "How about this? Until the patient is done, why don't you get us some lunch?"

"How about sushi?" Genji suggested.

"Sushi sounds nice," Angela nodded.

"I'll order you the finest sushi I can find. I'll be back!" Genji left Angela, going out of the main entrance with the double-sliding doors.

"Now, time to...," Angela took out her phone from her chest pocket. "See... if Hana is doing okay..."

The phone rang shortly, with Fareeha picking it up with a laugh. "Yes?"

"How's Hana?" Angela asked, anxiously clicking her pen.

"She's fine, she's right here," Fareeha laughed. "Want to talk to her?"

Angela's heart warmed up. "More than anything," she said.

"Okay, here you go Hana," she heard Fareeha said. There was an odd shuffling sound, but then she heard the most angelic voice ever.

"Mama?"

"Hana! Is everything okay? How are you?" Angela tried her best to hold back her tears.

"I miss you...," Hana said. Angela heard Fareeha make an 'aw' sound.

"I miss you too," Angela smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I was doing hangman with Fareeha, and I cheated when she wasn't looking, so we were in a tickle fight."

"That would explain the laughing...," Angela pushed her bangs back. "Are you okay? Anything happen?"

"No, I'm fine. But...," Hana took a second. "I want you to come home..."

"Do you not like Fareeha?"

"I do! It's just... at night, when I'm sleeping alone, I get nightmares of a burning house. I only get good dreams when you're sleeping with me."

The man came out of the room and looked at Angela, he gritted his teeth and slowly went back into the room, closing the door gently. Angela was speechless, Hana was only three when Busan, South Korea was hit by some suicidal terrorists. Angela happened to be there, studying the different herbs for her ailment research when a nearby town exploded. The explosion was bad enough for the fires to spread quickly. The police were everywhere, so when that explosion came, they drove there as soon as possible. She watch as some people were caught on fire, the police trying to help them, but then they would drop to the floor and burn right in front of them. She saw a few people squished between boards from their homes, babies with wood splintered into their skin, and children with missing limbs. Some families were lucky, most were not.

Angela watched as a man had a child with him in one arm, and the other, holding his wife. The fire made the ceiling board fall apart, and landed on the wife's head. The man looked back, and handed Hana to an officer, going back to the house for his wife. The officer looked around and spotted Angela, recognizing her coat and ID. He passed the child to her, and went after the man inside the home. They both stared at the house, and within a minute, it exploded, causing the house next to it catch on fire as well. Angela couldn't hear anything, just a high-pitched note, going longer, and longer... She stepped back a few paces, unsteadily, and then regaining her balance. She hugged the child and looked at her brown eyes. In those eyes, Angela saw... that the child knew, she lost her family, and that she was alone.

"Um... it's just a nightmare sweetie! Don't worry about it, you're fine. Don't think about it, okay? Can you pass the phone to Fareeha?"

"Ok...," Hana said, Angela knew that she was pouting in the other end.

"Yeah?" Fareeha said.

"Do me a favor," Angela said, still clicking her pen over and over. "Do not let Hana sleep today. Just have her watch TV, okay?"

"Is something wrong?" Fareeha asked.

"No, nothing, just have her stay awake."

"Okay, I will, is that all?"

"Yes, thank you," Angela held her bang back. "Bye Fareeha."

"Bye."

Angela sighed and put her phone in her pocket. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she went back into the room where the patient was. He gave her the completed form and Angela told him that he was all set. She left the room and put the form back into the folder, the nurse putting the folder away back into the bottom cabinet. Angela went into her office and sat down on her chair, checking her email to see if she got any important notifications. Her mail was empty at the moment, so Angela looked around to find something to do. Her break had started two minutes ago... she wonders where Genji is... And then a thought came up to her, what if she was supposed to meet him over there? Angela stood up and opened her door, Genji also coming up from the front doors.

"Oh! Angela great timing! I brought us some sushi!

Genji came closer and looked at Angela. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"No... no... I was just thinking about something, I'm fine. Let's eat, ja?"

Genji went into Angela's office and set the sushi down on the table. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Angela scooted her chair in. "You brought in my favorite order!"

"Of course! One must know his friend very well!" Genji cleared his throat. "Also, um... Angela..."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, whenever you're free of course, if you wanted to hang out together to... watch a movie! With Hana of course!" Genji shook his hands in front of him at the last moment.

"A movie? I'm free on Friday, but I have plans. I'm free on Tuesday, next week," Angela took a rice ball.

"I will wait until that day comes! With patience! So, how's the little Hana bean?" Genji asked, taking a meat bun.

"Hana bean?" Angela chuckled. She swallowed before answering. "She's fine, she's having fun with Fareeha. They were playing hang man."

"That's good! Have you put up the Halloween decorations yet?" Genji grabbed a bit of rice with his chopstick.

Angela shook her head, holding the rice ball with two fingers. "I haven't put them up yet, too much work for so little time... And I still need to buy a new costume for Hana...," Angela sighed.

"I can help with that! When I take care of Hana next time, I'll put it up, and Hana can help too, with the small stuff," Genji smiled.

"That'd be great, what do I owe you?"

"You," Genji said with a point of a finger, eating more rice with his chopstick. "Don't owe me anything, I owe you everything. After all, you saved my life, and I thank you for that. Don't forget that you saved someone's life at Death's doorstep."

"It was a miracle operation, I was nervous, but it worked out... But that doesn't mean I owe you nothing, at least tell me what you want," Angela sat back on her chair, looking at Genji expectantly.

Genji looked at Angela, still chewing his food. His cheeks turning a bit pink, he looked away and thought about it. "For now, it's impossible since I do not know the answer... I cannot rush this, you're going to have to wait until the time comes."

"Not even a hint?"

Genji shook his head and used a napkin to clean the miso sauce around his lips. "Patience is everything Doctor."

"If only you knew my world... Patience _is_ key, but during peril situations where you need to make a decision the very second it was giving to you, you have to rush it. Believe me... I know... I've been there...," Angela held her hands together, looking down. She thought about the decision she had with Hana when Hana was given to her that day...

"You don't look okay Doctor. Should I bring you some water? Your skin is pale," Genji stood from his chair and put his hand on Angela's face.

"I'm okay," Angela moved Genji's hand away. "I think I need some time alone, sorry Genji."

"Of course... I hope you feel better. Know that I am nearby, and will be willing to help you when you need it," Genji bowed and took the sushi with him, he closed the door gently and left Angela alone.

"Thank you...," Angela whispered to herself.

Within the new few minutes Angela had to herself, she pondered about Hana, and how Hana still remembers her past. _Was the pain so powerful, that it stained to the poor girls memory? Does she constantly think back about her real parents? Does she know that she's adopted? Angela remembered the day when she took Hana back to the hospital, past a few rooms from the medical herbs she was examining. She asked Hana all sorts of questions, but the girl wouldn't speak._ _Angela saw how her eyes were shaped. It was wide, still with fear, and at a loss of words. Angela tried her best to get the girl to talk, even showing her pictures. Hana picked up a purple colored pencil and wrote her name down. The nurse in the facility knew English and Korean, translating it to Angela_.

 _"'My name is Hana Song,' that's what it says," the nurse said._

 _"Hana... Song... what a beautiful name...," Angela said while looking at the girl in the eye._

 _Hana smiled, bringing happiness and a warm feeling to Angela's heart._

" _She lost her parents...," Angela said. "In a house explosion," a tear escaped one of Angela's eye. "Is there a place where she can be safe?"_

" _A foster home miles away from here, that's the only safe place she's got."_

 _"I'll take her... and tell them what happened...," Angela lifted Hana up._

 _"You saw eveything, didn't you?" The nurse shook her head. "It's an ugly time right now... I feel bad for her. We'll take it from here, don't worry."_

 _"Thank you," Angela walked past the nurse and walked down the straight hallway._

 _Turning to the right, Angela used the elevator, going to the first main floor. She held Hana like if she could've been her baby, but she knew that she couldn't have the child. She was a busy doctor-in-training, distractions like a child would ruin her work. A child is too much responsibility..._ _Hana was crying on her shoulder, making Angela think that she might've hurt her. She pulled Hana away to see her face, and Hana's eyes were normal._

 _"Mom...," she sniffed._

 _Angela gently shook her in rhythm, to calm her down and hopefully have her fall asleep._

 _"Shhh..."_

 _Hana continued to weep for another half hour, Angela driving to find the foster care, praying that nothing happens to them right now. Hana calmed down and fell asleep in the back seat, clinging to her blue sweater with a pink bunny on the chest. It was quiet like that for a few hours, even when Angela pulled up in front of the foster care, Hana was still asleep. She stared at her face and her heartstrings were pulled. It was as if she was looking at all the cute things in the world combined, but into Hana's sleeping face. She unbuckled Hana's seat belt and carefully took her out of the car without waking her. She closed the door with her foot, and went inside, stopping in front of the front desk to tell them what happened._

 _They handed Angela a paper, and told her to fill it out._ _She put Hana down, feeling bad for waking her up. Hana held her leg tight, looking around in confusion. Angela's heart dropped to her stomach when she filled in one-third of the form. Her brain telling her that it's the **right** choice, but her heart and stomach told her that she would **regret** it. Her own hands hesitated to write out why she's giving up the child. The grip on her leg was tighter, Hana looking up at her with a sad face. Angela couldn't deny it, she was in love with the child, but it feels wrong to take her the same day her parents died. She checked a box out, but then ripped the paper apart in frustration._

 _The man at the desk scrunched his brows, and put his stack of papers down._

 _"I want... to adopt this child!" Angela said._

 _It wasn't fair for Hana, it **wasn't**. She didn't decided to be born into this world and lose her parents from terrorists that have no real reason to kill innocents! A child at the age of three, living in a foster home and sitting here every day until someone comes up and **adopts** her?! Angela couldn't let that happen. She wanted Hana to be happy... to live happy... She wanted Hana to grow up and be loved. She wanted Hana to be safe. She wanted Hana to pursue her dreams! Angela wanted Hana... to stay with her..._

" _Hold old are you? Miss?"_

" _I am 21," Angela answered._

" _Fill this out please."_

 _Angela took a deep breath, and smiled to Hana. She was eager to fill it out, just to give Hana a brighter future._ _By the time she was done, the man at the desk looked over it, in the meantime, Angela kissed Hana's forehead, and said, "Your future is safe, you'll be alright."_

A knock on the door ripped Angela away from her memories.

"Angela, you have a call, it's from... Fareeha?"

Angela looked at the clock, she never realized she was daydreaming for forty minutes. She stood up from the chair and took the call. Fareeha's voice showed panicked breaths.

"Angela! Oh thank goodness... It's Hana!"

Angela's heart went up her throat. "... W-what happened?!"

"I was sleeping on the couch with her, and when I woke up, she was gone! The front door is unlocked, I checked all the rooms but she's nowhere. I'm already on the search, but do you have any leads to know where she is?"

"The only two places I know that Hana goes to is Jesse's and her friend Lucio, just next door," Angela said.

"I haven't checked with Jesse yet, I'll call him right now."

"Please," Angela ended the call and bounced her foot repeatedly.

She waited until Fareeha called her back. "He had her, said she told him that you told her that she could go to his house whenever she wanted to visit you. He said that it was odd that she came alone, but brushed it off," Fareeha sighed. "Well, that just tells us that you can't rely on him."

"I'm coming home early," Angela said.

"Wait, what? You still have three more hours!"

"I... I... I need to talk to Hana, it's important," Angela said.

"Are you sure its okay to leave early?" Fareeha questioned.

"Making an excuse is easy, don't worry. I'll be there by fifteen."

"Uh... okay...," Fareeha ended the call.

Angela locked her office and found Genji reading a magazine in the waiting room in the corner. He spotted her and put the magazine down, walking up to her in a hurry.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for giving me space, Genji."

"Of course," he grinned. "Hm? Something else on your mind?"

"Have you... been waiting here the whole time?" Angela's eyes widen a little bit.

"Yes, I was waiting for you to feel better. Why? Was I not suppose to?"

"You can, it's just... You didn't have to do that, but okay. It's nice that I have you watching my back, but I have to leave now, I need to speak with Hana," Angela went to the front desk to sign off.

"I kept thinking about what I said that might have hurt you... Know that I didn't mean it, and that I'm sorry...," Genji frowned, making the scar on his lip pop out a little more from the corner of his mouth.

"You didn't offend me in any way, my thoughts got in the way. You don't have to apologize," Angela stopped outside in front of the entrance.

"Angela... Never mind, you need to get back to Hana," he smiled.

"You can tell me," Angela said.

"No, it'll take up your time. You can go," Genji put his hands behind his back.

"Genji...," Angela hugged Genji, making him jump a little. The hard metal of his right arm felt weird on her. "I'll see you, and thank you once again."

"Er... no problem!" He smiled awkwardly.

Angela walked to the parking lot to get her car, looking back at Genji who was waving at her. She waved back before going in her car and driving off.

_

Angela drove up in front of Jesse's house, and she saw Hana looking at her through the window. Angela made an air kiss to her, and Hana pretended to catch it, smacking it on her forehead. The cuteness made Angela laugh. She knocked on the door, and Hana opened it herself.

"Mom!" She tackled Angela, making Angela's stance unsteady, and fell backwards. "WHAAA-!"

"Ouch! Hana... be careful," Angela rubbed her head.

"But I missed you...," Hana was crying.

Angela didn't realize that Hana was crying. "I know, go, wait in the car."

Jesse came up to the door and tipped his hat. "M'lady," he winked.

"Jesse," Angela glared.

"Did you tell Hana to-."

"NO, I ABSOLUTELY DID _NOT_ TELL HANA TO COME TO YOUR HOUSE ALONE JUST SO SHE CAN SEE ME! Jesse... you should know when Hana is lying! I would never send her out alone in the middle of the day!"

"I'm sorry, don't have to be super mom on me... the little critter is okay."

"And if she wasnt, I will go on a rampage, mark my words," Angela pointed her eyes, and then pointed to Jesse.

"Alright, fair 'nuff," he lighted up a cigar. "I'll see you around," he winked again.

Angela went back to the car and took a deep breath.

"Where's my ice cream?" Hana asked.

"It'll have to wait," Angela was heading straight home now.

"You sounded angry there... Jesse didn't do anything wrong, it was me..."

"I know, you're in trouble. Hana, you know my rules! You can't leave the house without permission! If you're gone, and I can't find you, I will be devastated! You hear me? When Fareeha called me, I was scared to death! All I could think about was you!" Angela's eyes were red, tears coming out of her eyes.

Hana was hurt. She didn't want to make Angela feel bad... "I'm sorry...," Hana began to cry again.

Angela sighed. "We'll talk about it when we get back. Dry those tears, your beautiful eyes shouldn't be ruined by such a thing."

Hana rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "I won't do it again, I promise!"

"Good, stick with that promise."

Riding with Hana was quiet. It was weird to Angela, she usually talked to her, but she was planning about talking something serious with Hana... The silence between them made Angela remember how she was trying to talk to Hana when she was taking her home for the first time. Hana was a happy child then, and she still is now, but her mood now reminded her of that day.

 _I'm sure Hana doesn't remember that day anymore..._ Angela thought.

She parked her car and locked it, locking it twice to make sure. Hana was already inside, and Fareeha came up to her.

"Don't blame her, it's not her fault, it was mine, I should have never slept in the first place. Kids... you know, we can't leave them alone for a second. We can't leave Hana alone for _half_ a second...," Fareeha chuckled.

"Heh... that's okay. I'm still going to talk to her, but... I have other things I've been wanting to discuss with her for some time now...," Angela ruffled with her bang.

"Alright, just don't blame her... I'm working all day tomorrow... so... you'll have to call somebody else," Fareeha looked at Angela.

Angela nodded and looked up as well, looking straight into Fareeha's eyes. They stayed like that until Angela coughed. "Well I uh... better get back to Hana. It was nice of you to take your day to take care of my little monster," Angela smiled

"Yeah, she was good today. I left her scores in the folders as usual. Night Angela," Fareeha waved.

Angela waved her off and went back inside, closing the door and locking it twice, just to make sure. She saw Hana trying to make herself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Mom, you wanna-," Hana's elbow hit the cereal box, making the cereal box hit the quarts gallon of milk drop on the table. The milk splashed all over the table and the floor, with the quarts of milk still spilling. "Oops..."

"Pick up the milk!"

"Oh yeah!" Hana picked up the milk and put the cap on it, without twisting it.

"Ugh... Hana... I'll clean it up, don't worry. I need to talk to you about something in the meantime..."

"...What?" Hana looked at Angela, who was cleaning the milk off.

"About your dream...," Angela breathed.

 **Truth be told, Chapter 3 won't be coming in... (I lied, I took way longer) possibly two or three days? I've already started writing it in a offline writer app, which _, by the way_ , saved me several times because my writing here wouldn't save, so I copied and pasted it over there, restarted, came back, and it was ALLLL gone. Good thing I pasted it in the other app, haha. The ending is supposed to keep you at the edge of your seats... did I do it right? I'm wondering who you guys like more, Fareeha or Genji? Who's your favorite from the four? I love Hana, uwu, she's a real cutie. Anyways, I hope this was good enough, it's longer than Chapter 1.**


	3. We Can Always Count and Rely

"I... I don't think you know Hana, but...," Angela threw the wet napkins away and grabbed more. "Um... how should I say this?"

"My dream?" Hana blinked.

"... The one with the... t-the fires," Angela didn't know why she stuttered there, but she was scared to talk to Hana about this. "Tell me more about it."

"It's all I dream about when I'm alone. It feels like it happened before... I only see a black vision, and then I was pushed away a little... and then I saw you. I was happy, because I was with you. From where I came from though... the house was on fire, and the black vision went inside it. And then...," Hana threw her arms out. "Boom! That was it. I also remember being in this big white place... and you were there. I wrote my name... that was it, everything else was fuzzy."

Angela finished cleaning the milk on the table, throwing away the napkins. All there was left was the milk on the floor. "Anything else?"

"No, I just remember being with you, and we slept together. I don't remember anything before or after that," Hana ate her cereal, looking at Angela who was standing there, with her hands on her hips. "You haven't changed since then, Mommy."

"Are you sure that's all you remember?"

"Yeah... everything else is foggy. I'm glad though," Hana pushed her cereal away. "Whatever happened that day, I don't remember much, but all I care about is that you're still the same loving person I love."

"Okay... I think there's something you should know, it's just... if you want to wait, you can, I am not going to force you to listen to the truth," Angela left the kitchen to get the mop, mopping up the milk Hana dropped.

"What truth?" Hana said, waiting for Angela to speak. Angela, however, kept mopping. "Mom?" Angela continued to mop, until she put the mop back when she finished.

"Hana," Angela stopped, looking over at Hana, who was sitting patiently. She took a stool and sat next to Hana, holding her hand with both of her own. "This is serious. Are you willing to know what happened that day?"

"... To be honest Mom... I'm scared on what you're going to tell me, but I really want to know," Hana squeezed Angela's hands, looking straight at Angela's eyes.

"I just hope you won't hate me-"

"Mom..."

"I didn't want to leave you-"

"Mom."

"I just thought-!"

"Mom! The truth! I won't hate you, I promise!" Hana stared into her eyes. "Is... is it that bad?"

"Maybe I should have waited for another four years, but I don't want you to keep thinking about it and not know about it," Angela took a deep breath. "Five years ago, when you were three... I was in Busan, South Korea. I was just a trainee at the time, at a young age. I was there to analyze the rare herbs only South Korea has, taking notes on them to see what kind of ailment I can make. It... it was a horrifying place at the time, because it had just begun being attacked by some terrorists," Angela stopped to look at Hana's face.

"It was dangerous for us doctors to stay in the hospital, but some of us had to stay since there were hundred of injured innocents because of the bombing... It was busy... police bringing in groups after groups of people. At least half of the staff stayed inside, the others were sent out to help out any lives in danger as soon as possible... I was out there, you know, when it happened."

"...What happened?" Hana asked.

"A neighborhood not too far from the hospital was caught on fire due to a bombing that hit a family car next to a house... It slowly set all the houses aflame... your house included...," Angela stopped again to see Hana's reaction, she was surprised on how well the girl was taking it in.

"My house? Huh? We lived somewhere else?" Hana scratched her head in confusion.

Angela put a hand on Hana's head and stroked her hair. "Please, I'm getting to the part that might make you... look at me differently..."

"I would never... hate you Mom... You know that!"

"You could change your mind... Just, listen. I was there, next to a ambulance along with some other doctors, hiding behind the officers. I saw... I saw your real parents..." Angela's eyes glinted, her eyes becoming red. "There was a man... and a woman... and then there was you...," Angela sniffed.

"Wh...," Hana just stared. She saw how Angela is trying hard to hold back the tears, but the tears were uncontrollable.

"Your mother... she was hit by a board from the ceiling, because of the fire. Your father didn't want to leave, but he knew he couldn't take you in again with him, so he passed you to an officer, who passed it to me... Your father went back in for your mother, with the officer behind him to retrieve him... I wish I covered your eyes with my hand, I really do. I let you saw it happen...," Angela used her sleeve to wipe the tears off. "The memory stuck with you no matter what, it must've been really hard for you. No child should've seen such a thing...," Angela sniffed. "I'm sorry..."

"You mean... you're not my real mom?" Hana's eyes widen up. She had a worried expression on her face, she was in disbelief.

"I'm sorry... I'm not your real mother Hana, but... but I loved you as if you were my own child! I couldn't leave you behind all alone like that. I saw your eyes... you knew, that you were alone. You were scared, you were lost... you deserved better than that. It's just... I just... I thought you--."

Hana pulled Angela in a hug. "You can stop now. I still love you, and I still view you as my mom...," Hana sniffled. "I would never look at you differently, I will look at you the same. I'm happy... I'm happy that you took me in with you. I would've been lost forever if you didn't. I wish I remembered my parents... but I don't... so I don't know how to feel about all this..."

"Hana..."

"But that's okay, all I need is you. You did so much for me, and you did it to protect me. Were you afraid of losing me when you told me the truth?"

"It was one of my worst fears," Angela said, hugging Hana even closer, making sure that the space between them was fully closed. "I know I am not your real mother, but I feel what she would've felt."

"I'm not going anywhere, I love you too much, even if we're not together very often," Hana tugged on Angela's coat. "Hey, let's go to bed... I'm tired."

"Just a moment... I want to hold you a little bit longer," Angela's voice quivered.

"You're still crying Mommy? You know I still love you right?"

"I just thought you would have pushed me away for not being your real mother... I'm happy that you didn't. I love you," Angela gave Hana a kiss on the cheek.

"I keep my promises. I love you too," Hana returned the kiss on Angela's cheek, with a hearty laugh. Angela gave about a million kisses on Hana. "Ahhh, noooo, my weakness! Rain kisses! I can't take it!" Hana giggled.

"Come on, let's get ready to go to bed. I'll see if I can get anyone to take care of you...," Angela picked Hana up in her arms, carrying her to the bathroom.

"Will you work tomorrow?" Hana asked.

"I will, sorry. Since I left early, I'll probably have to work a double shift, meaning I'll go to work in the morning and come back at two in the morning," Angela put Hana down, grabbing the little stool on the corner and pushing it in front of the sink.

"Nooo~! I want you with me!"

"I never want to part with you, but I have to do my job," Angela reached for their toothbrushes.

"We're running out of paste...," Hana said, passing the paste to Angela.

"We need to go shopping, but I can't go until Friday...," Angela put some paste onto their brush.

"Why can't we have someone else do the shopping for us?" Hana said.

"It's too much to ask, but...," Angela gasped. "I'll call Genji, I know he's still awake. I'm sure he'll watch you and go shopping with you tonorrow."

"He's strict with your rules," Hana whined.

"My rules have to be followed, Hana."

Hana replied with a grunt.

"You can't have Fareeha all the time. She's just as busy as I am."

"That's a lie..."

"Wlub wus nat?" Angela mumbled.

"Mm!" Hana looked over at Angela with wide eyes, spitting on the sink before speaking. "No talking mom, finish brushing your teeth first!"

Angela smacked Hana's forehead. "What was that for?!"

"Brush your teeth right," Angela filled a cup of water and rinsed her mouth.

Hana grunted and rinsed her mouth as well, running away afterward.

"Hana, get back over here! You're not done!"

Hana was standing on her bed, with a cardboard tube on her hand, pretending that it's a sword. "This is my territory! Leave now!"

"Two can play that game," Angela went to the kitchen to roll the napkins out to take the tube. Returning back to Hana's room, she pointed the tube at Hana. "I challenge you!"

Hana gasped. "You dare challenge me? I'm the great D.Va!"

"I've heard of you, and that is why I made an appearance! I've come for a challenge! Show me what you got!" Angela stood in a defensive stance.

Hana jumped off her bed and tried striking Angela on the head, but Angela grabbed the cardboard tube and pushed Hana back on the bed. Angela took the tube away and threw both of their tubes across the room.

"Huh?" Hana looked at Angela.

Angela smiled and pushed Hana's shirt up, revealing her stomach. That's when Hana realized what Angela was about to do.

"No, don't! Don't! Wha- BWA HA HA HA HA- wait! No! Hahaha, stooooop~," Hana was laughing uncontrollably. Angela was blowing raspberrys on Hana's stomach, making the girl laugh. Angela couldn't help but laugh as well with how cute Hana was, and how she lost immediately.

"Again?" She asked.

"No! No more!" Hana tried pushing Angela's face away, but Angela went back at it again. "AHAHAHA, STOP, I'M GOING TO... HAHAHA, PEE~!"

"More?" Angela asked.

"No! I need to pee now!"

"Aw... Sorry, I just wanted to tease you...," Angela chuckled, giving Hana a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't do that, I hate it," Hana lied.

"All right, I won't do it again...," Angela stood up to stretch. "When you're out, change into your PJ'S and go to bed."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Angela changed into her PJ'S and turned off the light. She heard Hana dropped something in the bathroom, making Angela concerned, but decided not to say anything. Hana came out after some time, jumping on the bed next to Angela. Angela tugged on the sheet, bringing it over them.

"What did you drop?" Angela asked.

"The soap."

"...Um... alright," Angela kissed Hana on the head and hugged her. "Good night my little cute bunny."

"Night Mom."

_

Angela tapped her pen against the table pondering about what Hana is doing with Genji today. She worried for nothing yesterday, knowing that she could trust her friend to take care of her child. She was in her office, on her break right now. Her office could use more photos of her and Hana... She feels lonely whenever she can't spend time with Hana, and she feels broken when she can't be with her _and_ not see her face around. She had a picture of them together on her phone, and on her laptop, but it just wasn't enough for her. She likes the idea of Hana giving her drawings of them, but she also wished that Hana would write her a letter.

At least Angela could concentrate now that she already told Hana the truth about Hana's repetitive dream. Knowing Genji could handle the stressful work for her, she could finally be at ease. She was relieved that he immediately said yes when she asked him to take care of Hana, and go shopping. He even asked if there was some things she wanted to do but couldn't, though Angela thought it would be asking too much if she told him. Genji, however, didn't mind at all, saying that he will be willing to do anything she asked. Nothing came to mind though.

It wasn't a busy day today, which was odd, since the hospital is always busy. Time moved on slowly. A second felt like an hour to her.

 _There's still seven hours of work left,_ Angela thought.

Studying diseases and checking out her patients forms is the least she can do now... Although, if she recalled, she's not concerned about any of them since they all came out to be okay. Angela knows this since she checked everyone's forms three times before putting them all in one folder, under a tab that begins with the letter of their initial last name. There's no one with a questionable blood, DNA, or illness to examine in the lab either...

 _Guess it'll be a boring day today... Oh well, I deserve this,_ Angela thought.

A nurse knocked on the door, making Angela look up. It was the nurse who's always on the desk, taking all the forms and phone calls. Angela motioned her finger for the nurse to come in.

"Um... here's some folders for you to review on. Also, a patient has called, he wants an appointment on Saturday..."

"By what time? Did you tell him my work hours?" Angela bent over from her desk to reach for the folders the nurse handed her.

"Yes, five works for him, said he'll come around that time."

"Ah... he's concerned about a bump on his head... this'll be interesting," Angela licked her thumb and index finger to turn to the next page.

"Are you okay with that time, Doctor?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, thank you. Is there any more documents?"

"There will be more later once I'm done putting the information in the computer."

"Okay, you are excused," Angela said, putting the folder down to take a pen from the pencil cup on her desk.

The nurse nodded and closed the door, leaving Angela alone in the small room. Angela had a few patients with concerns about bumps, some having cancer, others having tumors, but bumps are also common for cysts. Although those are the most common three for bumps, it can also just be a lipoma, which is nothing to worry about. Patients come back again after some months reporting that it came back, which is common as well, especially cysts and lipomas. Lipomas are not serious, but it can be bothersome, it's up to the patient to choose if he or she would want it to be removed.

His form says that it doesn't hurt, but touching it irritates him; explaining that touching it is like touching your skin after you peeled your skin off, saying that it burns when you touch it but doesn't actually hurt. Angela thinks that it might be lipoma, just by the sound of it from what he wrote in the form. The bump is on his head, probably the second common place to get lipomas at. Angela hasn't seen him yet, so she doesn't know how big it is, nor does she know the exact spot it's at.

 _What I feel bad about most is them losing their hair at whatever spot it's at..._ Angela thought.

She moved the form to the right to look at the next patients form. This patient was concerned about her heart, and her weird nights when she's trying to sleep. She wrote that her heart would slow down a second before she sleeps, and her breathing slows down as well. She said that it was like breathing through a straw... underwater. After that, she's awake, but not actually awake, and then her heart rate is rapid, and she couldn't move or speak. Angela thought that it might be sleep paralysis, but she hasn't said anything about having something or someone sitting or pressing on her chest. Angela thought that it could be some weird panic attack during the night... but she wasn't so sure. She has to ask the patient about this first, before taking the patient to a electrocardiogram to test the patients heart.

 _She wants an appointment on Thursday, which is tomorrow, by ten in the morning... It sounds like a serious problem,_ Angela thought.

Angela looked over at her clock. Her break was over, it was time for her to walk around and check at any inpatients to see how they're doing.

_

"Aaaaand your down! That's another victory!" Hana laughed.

"How are you doing those things really quickly?" Genji asked, looking at the controller.

"It takes practice. Once you get used to it, you'll do combos quickly," Hana said. "Wanna play something we can both do together?"

"No, that's okay, I'm not very good at these things. Got any other things you want to do, Hana Bean?" Genji asked.

"Nope. I'm hungry! Did Mama leave me anything?"

"Let me see," Genji said, standing up from the floor to check what's on the freezer. "Hm... why don't we just make some food? You can help too, if you'd like."

"Ooh! Ooh! What are you going to make?" Hana hopped beside him.

"We can make soup, I got us some noodles," Genji said.

Hana gasped. "Ramen?"

"Yes, but better, and more flavors," Genji said. Genji pulled out some eggs, meat, and a bag that said _furikake_.

"How do we start?" Hana asked.

"First, we make a broth. I saw a chicken broth around here somewhere...," Genji said, looking through all the cabinets. "Ah! Here it is! Here Hana, put two cups of chicken broth and put it into this sauce pan."

"Got it!" Hana took a measuring cup to measure the broth.

"Now, we will make _tare_ , the key ingredient in ramen. We just put salt, and soy sauce," Genji said, whilst putting the tare in the broth.

"That's it? Just salt and soy sauce?" Hana asked.

"Yes, that's all it needs to make it good. Next! Noodles! Hana, if you would take the honor...," Genji stepped aside and bowed, giving Hana space to put the noodles in a different sauce pan.

"Me? I must be special!" Hana giggled. She put the noodles in the other sauce pan. "What now?"

"We quickly boil these noodles, then we strain, rinse, and drain them before adding them in into our soup," Genji said.

"You must do this a lot," Hana said.

"It's a popular recipe back in Hanamura. There's lots of different types of ramen, I'm just doing the easiest, I don't want to use Angela's ingredients," Genji smiled.

"Hey, I have a question," Hana said.

"What is it little bean?"

"Why is it that when you're around mom, you always act weird?"

"Uh- oh- um... What makes you say that?" Genji scratched his head awkwardly.

"Do you like her?" Hana smirked.

"And if I did?" Genji crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't tell her. You make it obvious, I'm surprised Mama hasn't noticed yet," Hana sat on the stool. "Why do you like her? I know Mama is pretty, but there's gotta be more to it than that."

Genji chuckled, and sat on a stool in front of Hana. "Angela is a wonderful person, she's kind and unique. She's like looking at a angel. A angel that saved my life, something that's so extreme, I have to repay her with anything no matter what."

"You'd do anything for Mama?"

"No matter what it is," Genji smiled.

"That's nice, but I bet Mama had anything for you to do, huh?" Hana grinned.

Genji shook his head and went back to the noodle, straining it, and then rinsing it afterward before drying it and putting it in the soup. "Well... yes..."

"Yup, that's Mama. She tries not to ask a lot," Hana stood next to Genji. "Wotcha doing now?"

"I'm making a seasoning oil to add in the broth," Genji responded.

"Oh."

"Can you take out four eggs? We're going to use the same saucepan we used for the noodles. We're going to boil the eggs for seven minutes," Genji took out a pan, oil, and some bean paste.

"Gotcha, what are you doing now?" Hana asked, putting four whole eggs in the boiling water.

"I'm going to do stir-fried ground pork. I put a small amount of oil on the hot pan, and then I season it with salt and bean paste," Genji said.

Hana licked her lips. "Uwahh, that sounds so good. It smells good too, I really want to eat right now!"

"Patience. We're almost there. Add in any toppings you like," Genji said, taking the eggs out and slicing them in half.

"You mean any of these stuff you took out?" Hana took some _furikake_ and looked at it. "It looks weird..."

"It makes the ramen taste good. Here," Genji filled out a bowl for Hana. "You put the noodles in last, and then you can add that in if you want."

Hana shook a little _furikake_ into the ramen and waited for Genji to get his bowl. "Hey, you're a chef, right?"

"The finest there is!" Genji grinned, putting his bowl down on the table.

"I'm going to taste your food and rate it. I'll see if it's better than Mama's cooking," Hana took a little bit of everything in one bite and stared.

"Well?" Genji grinned.

"It's amazing! This is totally better than Mama's by a lot! No, a whole lot! A millions! I thought Mama's cooking was amazing, but you brought out so many flavors, nothing can compare to this!" Hana slurped on the noodles in a hurry.

"Eating the ramen as quickly as possible is what you're supposed to do before the noodles gets mushy, but you're going too fast... slow down," Genji took some noodles with his chopstick and ate it with a little bit of egg.

"It's just so good. I wish Mama could eat some, maybe it'll take some weight off her shoulders," Hana took some pork with noodles and slurped it all up.

"We'll save some for her when she gets back. She'll most likely come home hungry since she'll be coming late."

"Wouldn't the noodles get mushy?" Hana asked, eating the egg with pork.

"Oh... you're right... I'll prepare a different dish for her, we can just eat this. It wouldn't be good for her by the time she comes," Genji put more ramen into his bowl.

"I want more too!" Hana held up her bowl in front of Genji.

"Hahaha, if you like my food so much, maybe you should come by the restaurant! It's popular by day and crowded by night!"

"Wow, really?! That place must be really good then! I bet Mama would _love_ to go! Do you guys run out of ingredients because of how much people love your food?" Hana asked.

"We used to when we started, but now we make sure to buy over the limit. And sometimes, it would stop at the limit, or go over it, making us buy more," Genji smiled. "Delivery won't come for a few hours or maybe a day, so we always call a day before we start the next."

"I bet the delivery man stops by to eat everytime he comes," Hana laughed.

"He does! He's our most popular customer! The most visited customers gets specials from us, for free," Genji added in. He finished his bowl and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"That was good, thanks for the food Genji!" Hana said, putting her chopsticks down and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"So if I go there a lot, I'll get specials for free? Like what?" Hana asked.

"I'll bring you a special next time, you don't have to come visit us a lot. I know Angela wouldn't want that."

"Cool!"

"Hey... what kind of gifts does Angela like?" Genji asked.

"Well, from what I've seen Reinhardt gives her, Mama loves flowers! And swiss chocolates! Why?"

"Oh nothing, ahaha... Oh! Look at the time! It's time for you to prepare for bed!" Genji stood up and carried Hana on his shoulder.

"Really? Wow, it is. I didn't notice," Hana yawned. "Are you busy tomorrow, Genji?"

"Yes, until Sunday. I'm free on Monday, why do you ask?" Genji smiled.

"Just wanted to know, so I can ask Mama to come and visit you! And then maybe the three of us can eat together!" Hana said.

"I would love that," Genji smiled, putting Hana down.

Hana went to the bathroom on her own. Genji went back to the washing machine to take out Hana's PJ, which she got cheese on from her sandwich this morning. The look on Angela's face when Hana got cheese on her, and how Hana dropped the milk gallon on the floor, oh, Genji knew she was tired already. Genji should invite Angela to dinner, but he can't have her alone with Hana around... maybe he can get a sitter for Hana, like... Lena! Surely Lena would babysit Hana so he can take Angela to a date alone. They work by each other, so they hang out together during breaks, Lena working in the police force next to the restaurant. He could make Fareeha babysit Hana, though he doesn't know her schedule, only Lena's.

"Hana?" Genji asked.

"Hmr?" A muffled voice came through.

"Would you like Lena tomorrow?"

Hana seemed to drop something in the bathroom, or something. "Are you okay in there?" Genji asked.

No response. "Hana? I'm... I'm coming in...," Genji played with the knob a bit, but Hana still didn't utter a word. He cracked the door a bit and stopped, expecting Hana to say something. Hana made no noise either. "I'm coming in," he said again, and opened the door. Hana was on the ground, holding her head. "Hey, what happened? Let me see."

"The carpet slipped and I hit my head," Hana's voice quivered, but she was holding back her tears.

"Aw... let me see," Genji carressed Hana's face and moved her hand away. "Oh my... uh...," Genji inspected the injury, her forehead had a little dent. "What hit you? Do you know where?"

"...Here...," Hana pointed at the sink, finally crying out tears.

"You are so clumsy... where does Angela keep her medical supplies? Maybe I can help cover it up? Though this is something for Angela to do... I don't want to call her, this seems fixable," Genji said, going through the cabinets around the bathroom.

"She kept her medical box locked away in her drawer, since it had dangerous tools inside. She didn't want me grabbing it," Hana sniffed.

"Uh... how much did it hurt? Did you lose your vision? Are you dizzy?" Genji wanted to make sure how much damage Hana took with that hit.

"It hurt a lot, and I'm dizzy... but I think I'll be fine if you can cover it up with a bandage... is it bleeding?" Hana asked, pulling her hand away everytime she has it close to the wound.

"A little bit, let's be thankful about that. I'll just use a cloth to tie it around your head, since I can't use Angela's med pack," Genji stood up and lifted Hana up on his shoulder. "Do you have any scissors?"

"In my pencil bag in my room," Hana clinged tight around Genji's neck, not nearly enough to choke him.

"Here," Genji said, putting Hana down on her bed. "Sit there. I'll use my cloth to cover it up and leave Angela to do the rest."

"I'm really tired... the pain is the same as when I hit my forehead... it's still there, throbbing," Hana sniffed.

Genji took the scissors in Hana's pencil bag and began to snip at his shirt. "Just sit tight, I'll be right with you."

Hana made a soft grunt.

Genji stretched out the cloth he cut from his shirt and calculated if the measurement is enough to wrap around Hana's head twice. He took the cloth and moved Hana up. Genji told Hana to look up and stay that way until he can wrap the cloth around her. When he wrapped it around twice, he tied a knot just tight enough so it won't slip off, but loose enough for Hana won't have to complain.

"Now, just sit back and wait until Angela comes. I'll have Lena come for you tomorrow," Genji wiped the tears off Hana's face.

"It hurts..."

"I know it does Little Bean, just wait a little longer until your mother comes home and she'll make the pain go away. Then you'll think back on it and say, 'hey, that wasn't so bad!'"

"But it hurts so much right now... It's giving me a headache," Hana sniffled.

"Hey, stop with the tears. It's ruining your cute face. Here, I'll get something for you, wait here," Genji stood up and left the room, going for the refrigerator in the kitchen. He reached for the cookie jar up top and placed it down on the table. He opens up the fridge and takes out the milk, grabbing a cup from the drawer and setting it down. He fills the cup with milk and puts the milk back, grabbing the cookie jar and taking it with him. Hana was hugging her bunny plushie, facing the wall to her left.

"Here! Angela doesn't want you eating cookies as much, but hey, I think you deserve them right now. You are hurt after all, just don't eat too much," Genji gave the cup of milk to Hana, who took it and immediately began to slurp it.

"Really? Yayy. Thanks Genji, you're the best..." Hana bit into a cookie. "Mmm! It's so good! I wish Mama let me eat them more often..."

"I could bring in a batch of them on my next visit," Genji said.

Hana gasped. "I would die of happiness if you do!"

"Alright I will, along with the special, just don't die on me," Genji laughed.

"I won't, I promise. Mama will love the idea, I bet," Hana smiled.

"And she smiles! You must be strong," Genji flexed. "If you're strong at everything that's been thrown at you, you'll be strong as me."

Hana flexed her arms. "I think I gained a little bit of power. Fareeha says that if I pose in a heroic way, justice will course through me and give me power!"

"Fareeha? You know Fareeha?"

"Muh? Yeah, she comes and takes care of me sometimes when Mama is at work," Hana smiled.

"Huh. Lena never told me that Fareeha comes here... say, do you know if she likes Angela?" Genji whispered.

"Well, now that you mention it, I think she does, but hides it very well. I mean, she knew Mama ever since Mama took lessons under a doctor named Amari, which was Fareeha's mother, that's how they met," Hana dipped her cookie in her milk.

"Ah. And how long ago was that?"

"I don't know, but Mama didn't had me at the time. But, I know for sure that they've been together for as long as I can remember. They would hang out here, but now they're too busy for anything," Hana ate a cookie.

"I have a rival... Thank you for telling me this Bean, I'm going to eat these cookies now. Sit back and rest easy, I'll bring you some ice," Genji took the cookie jar and went to the kitchen to get the ice pack he saw in the freezer. He brought the ice pack back to Hana and gently placed it on her head.

"Thanks Genji," she grinned.

"Need anything else?" Genji asked.

"No, I'm fine," Hana smiled. "Thanks."

Genji went back into the kitchen and ate the cookies. Angela would be coming back in a few hours, so Genji has time to prepare the ingredients to make something for the poor woman.

 _Sashimi is good, I'm sure she'll like sashimi,_ Genji thought.

Well, he'll prepare it an hour before Angela arrives, so he has time. He set up an alarm to wake up by 12:30, low enough for Hana won't have to hear, yet loud enough to wake him up. Genji sat back on the couch and closed his eyes, waiting until his mind goes off...

_

Angela drove up her driveway and parked her car, turning the keys to turn it off. She got out of the car and closed the door, locking the car twice just to make sure. She saw a dim light inside through the window.

 _Is Genji still here?_ Angela thought.

She unlocked the door and kicked her shoes off, closing the door behind her and locking it. Angela slipped out of her coat and put it on the coat rack. She saw Genji sleeping on the kitchen table, with a wrapped plate next to him. Angela approached him slowly and shook him gently.

"Genji, Genji wake up," Angela said.

"Un... BROTHER! Oh... huh?" Genji looked up at Angela. "Oh, you're back! I've prepared you a dish, in case you were hungry."

"Oh, I'm starving, what is that?" Angela picked up the plate. "When I came in, I smelled it. It smells delicious."

"It's sashimi, you'll love it," Genji smiled. "But you can go back to this later, let's focus on Hana right now."

"Oh god... did she broke a vase?" Angela set the sashimi down on the table.

"No, but she almost broke her head," Genji looked up to see Angela's reaction.

"What happened?"

"The carpet on the bathroom slipped on the floor, and she fell forward onto the sink and hit her head. I tested the carpet myself, and you can slip on it. You should change it to another...," Genji said.

"Oh no," Angela dashed to Hana's room and turned on the light. "Oh dear... Hana, wake up, I need to check on you."

"Mm...," Hana mumbled.

"Wake up. On a scale of one to ten how was your pain?" Angela asked, untying the knot on the cloth Genji wrapped around Hana's head.

"Nine and a half...," Hana mumbled.

Angela gasped when she saw the dent on Hana's forehead. "Genji! Why didn't you take her to the hospital! This is serious! She has a dent! What if she got a concussion?"

"I... I thought it would be okay if I wrapped it up and put an ice pack on it... I didn't want you to worry when Hana showed up in the hospital with a head injury!"

"The pain is still there, but the ice sorta took it away...," Hana mumbled.

"I'll have to stitch it up...," Angela said. "Could you tell me everything you felt when it happened, Hana?"

"I felt pain," Hana said. "Awful pain!"

"We know, be a little more specific, Hana," Genji said.

"It kept hurting after hours, it was throbbing, and um... I was dizzy..."

"Did you lose your vision?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, I closed my eyes when I slipped, but...," Hana looked down.

"She didn't answer me when I asked if something was wrong. She talked by the time I entered and found her holding her head," Genji said.

"If nothing serious happened... then I guess she'll be fine. Get up Hana, I'm going to stitch you up."

"Will it hurt?" Hana asked.

"No, you'll be fine. Don't be scared," Angela helped Hana sit up.

"It's going to hurt, it always does," Hana whined.

"No, no, it won't. I'll give you a lollipop if you're good," Angela pulled Hana off the bed.

"Liar... you always say that and then you use the water that burns me..."

"Don't be a baby. Genji, could you remove the carpet in the bathroom?" Angela asked.

"Sure thing doctor!"

"Stay here, I'll go get my kit," Angela patted Hana on the shoulder.

"Okay...," Hana mumbled.

Angela went into her room to take out her med kit she locked away in her drawer. She closed the drawer and went into the kitchen. She had to fill in her 150ml syringe with cool water to use on Hana's wound.

"Is she going to be okay doctor?" Genji asked, standing on the doorway.

"Ah, yes. You did good Genji, thank you," Angela gave Genji a nod.

"You're welcome, I hope the sashimi I prepared for you will lift up your stress."

"I'm sure it will, I heard your cooking is excellent! I really can count on you," Angela smiled warmly.

Genji blushed a little. "Um... yeah! Well, I better get going then, it's really late."

"Yeah, sorry about that... I'm sure you have work in the morning," Angela frowned.

"Nah, it's okay Angela. I'm off then," Genji opened the door and waved. "Night Angela," Genji said, closing the door afterward.

"You're a good friend," Angela said to herself. "Hana, I'm coming back!"

Angela held her kit on her hands and went back into Hana's room. Angela set down the kit and took everything out. She took out a syringe and filled it with novacane, which makes the part of the body numb for some time wherever Angela injected it. She held Hana's head steady and injected the novacane near the wound, then she took it out and injected it again, this time a few centimeters away. Angela did this until she ran out, poking around Hana's wound and asking Hana if she felt anything.

"No," Hana said.

"Okay, good. Now stay still for me, I'm going to wash it with cold water. I'm going to put this paper around you, okay? Hold it for me," Angela moved the paper around until it was good enough to cover any blood that might flow down. She told Hana to hold it and stay still. Angela took the 150ml syringe and pumped the ice cold water into Hana's wound. Only a little bit of blood flowed down, but not much, which was good.

"That feels nice and cold," Hana said.

"Well, you're not getting much of it now," Angela stopped and looked at the wound. "Now, I'm going to refill this, so don't move. Just let it sit for awhile to really get in there and clean anything that's deep."

"Okay... can I get some milk?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, wait there," Angela smiled.

Angela set the syringe down on the table and took out the milk. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and rinsed it. She filled the cup with milk, and set it down on the table. Angela grabbed the syringe and filled it with cold water, and grabbed the cup from the table. She went back to Hana's room and passed the cup to her.

"Thanks Mom!" Hana grinned and took the milk.

"I said don't move," Angela grumbled.

"I barely moved!" Hana puffed her cheeks.

"Just stay still, I'm going to stitch it up now," Angela put on her gloves and went back at the wound, observing it to see the best way to close it.

"What are you doing," Hana said.

"I'm observing it right now to see the best way to close it... I'm going to start now, prepare yourself. If you feel pain, tell me and I'll give you more novacane, alright?"

"Mhm," Hana nodded her head. Angela could see that she was scared.

Angela took a needle and penetrated the skin near the wound, sewing it together at least 1/8 inch apart. When she was done, Angela was surprised that Hana stayed strong the whole time. She bandaged the wound to minimize later infection and left it at that.

"Well," she sighed. "We're done! Good job, Hana. You deserve that lollipop."

"Yay...," Hana sounded exhausted. "I'm sleepy..."

"I'll leave you be," Angela gathered her tools and put it back into her kit.

"No! I wanna sleep with you...," Hana whined.

Angela sighed. "Give me a second. Drink your milk," Angela left to lock her kit back inside her drawer. She went back to Hana's room and picked Hana up. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Angela went into her own room and gently put Hana down onto her bed. "Here, I keep forgetting about this, but Lena got this for you," Angela went to her desk and picked up the chain with the tsubakis printed on it. "Lena wanted you to have this."

"Pretty... I'll see it tomorrow, but... for now... I'm... mmn," Hana mumbled.

 _She fell asleep?_ Angela thought. _Heh... she's such a cutie..._

Angela kissed Hana on the cheek. "I love you...," she whispered. "Good night." Angela pulled the cover over Hana and went into the kitchen.

 _Man, I'm starving. It's generous of Genji to make me food so I wouldn't have to make some myself_ , Angela thought.

She took out a knife and a fork and sat down on the stool. "Hm? What's this?" Angela picked up a note on the edge of the plate.

It read, _I hope you like the sashimi I prepared for you. You can eat more of this delicious food at Rikimaru's! Hana thought it would be a nice idea to take your free day to visit anytime, I'll make specials for you two! I plan to make some food for you both on my next visit! -Genji._

"Specials? Sounds great," Angela smiled. She took a forkful of sashimi, and her mouth exploded with millions of delicious flavors. Her mouth began to water and she wolfed down on the food. Her tastebuds couldn't have eaten anything more delicious.

 _Alright, Rikimaru sounds like a great place to eat if this sashimi was just as good as a million tasty foods in one bite... I wonder what the specials are there..._ Angela thought.

She cracked her knuckles and stood up from the stool. Angela yawned as she went to bed and cuddled with Hana, bringing the cover over her. Hana was drooling on the pillow... Angela will have to remember to clean the pillow in the morning... She kissed Hana on the cheek one last time and went to sleep.

_

 **A/N: I swear I didn't mean to take this long... I was lazy, I was busy, and I had to research some stuff up to sound believable lol. Chapter 3 is here, 4 won't be coming in... a while. I have a essay to do and it's due in the 15th of May, and I haven't started yet... yeesh. Also, there's a problem that I may or may not be stupid about, in just _this specific app_ , my autocorrect doesn't work, making my work here _slow_. Yes, I have it on, and it works everywhere else, except here. I'll just be writing in the other app I guess, since I can use it offline, without having any saving issues either. I'm collecting votes, but they will only really count on the chapter before the last. Here are the votes right now:**

 **Pharah: 6**

 **Genji: 7 (not 8, someone voted twice. You can only vote once guys. Say as much as you like or change your vote, but you can only vote once)**

 **Chapter 4 might be short, but I mean, Genji nor Fareeha will be there, so chapter 5 is what y'all are after.**

 **Replying to people who left reviews:**

 **@WynterAsiuuki: I was thinking about giving Hana high standards, but then I'm like, "nah." lol, don't kill me, kill the voters. Who ever wins before the last chapter comes gets the Angel.**

 **@speedykou: K, got your vote.**

 **@Kazumi-nee: Fareeha vote, cool, cool. You're right by the way, it's more fit for 4-6 year olds, but I wanted Hana to be cute, a little clumsy, and kind. I'm actually interested in where you're from. How do children act from where you're from?**

 **@Crowhanyou: Another Birb. Okay, cool. Yes, Hana _is_ cute. Bow down to her (jk). Did I go overboard with the clumsiness on Hana? Angela is tired! She's a doctor lol, doctors are always tired. Let's all thank them for being there and helping us, cuz, you know... they never really... yeah.**

 **@Spodercwab: Thanks! Got your vote!**

 **@fonteius: Birb.**

 **@Kittykat1845: Thank you. Another one for sweet booty, sweet nippy cyborg ninja. I made this story because I like both shipping lol, so I can't choose a favorite between the two. ;v; What would you choose? A cop or a chef? That's easier, right?**

 **@vonval111: More birbs.**

 **@Guest #1: BIRB FAMILY. It's okay! YOUR OPINIONS MATTER TO ME. THIS GOES TO EVERYONE. ;)**

 **@Guest #2: Nipple ninja, mmkay.**

 **@Guest #3: Only one vote man, I can totaly see it's you twice. You started and ended the same lol. But okay, nipple ninja.**

 **@Guest #4: *whispers in your ear* Birb.**

 **Aaaaaaand finallyyyyy~ @JHZero: Another for booty cyborg.**

 **Since Genji is winning, he'll be seen more, but Fareeha will sound better even though she won't be around much. It's to make things fair. Since I care for you guys, even though I lied about the 3-4 days, sorry about that. I thought the birbs would be winning, boy was I wrong! K, bye, Claire out.**

[Wed, May 10] (All chapters revised, more fixes to come later). *Vote update*

Pharah: 8

Genji: 7

Now birb is in the lead. Wotcha gon do now Gency fans?

[Sat, May 13] *Chapter 3 revised, small changes* Vote update:

Pharah: 12

Genji: 11 (I'm not trusting the guests very much... they're starting the same with ":", they all vote for Genji, and it was reviewed on the same day... it's a tie, but im removing one since I think the guest is voting twice on Genji. You can only vote once, continue and I will not count any of your votes (and I mean **_all_** of your votes, to whoever keeps voting more than once, that's cheating))

Review reply*

@jphw: Alright that's cool. Got your vote :)

@Kwarduk: Got ya, but it depends on votes. Cross your fingers for luck.

@Kittykat1845: Thank you, thank you! ;v; I know it ain't perfect, but I try. Any man that cooks... ask for a ring from him v that way, you don't have to cook, huehuehue. If you want Genji to be chosen, you have to pray for da booty ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

@KingDeadhead14: Booty ninja, k.

@Crowhanyou: I mean, that's how I wanted her to be. Do you want me to stop it or have her be less clumsy? Yes, Hana _is_ strong. Bow down to her (why am I doing this to you? Lol). When I was fixing small changes to the mistakes because my autocorrect isn't working there anymore, I noticed that lol. When I was typing the part where Genji asked how Hana knew Fareeha, I completely forget I mentioned Fareeha back at the gift part, so I was like, "crap, hope no one notices that. I'll fix it later on the next fix update." And legit, at that same time, you commented about it, and I was like, "Oh nooo! Now everyone is going to go back and see it xD." I was going to put Reinhardt in the story anyway, so I changed the gift part to Reinhardt. Changing it on the second part would have me rewrite it all. Good eye though! Your English is fine since I can read it okay, don't worry about it.

@Dr.Muskateer23: Thanks, got your vote. Since you want more interactions with Hana the banana and Mama Mercy, I'm actually re-writing chap 4 just for you.

@Guest #5: These guests lol. Thanks, voting for birb huh?

@Gengu: Fabulous butt ninja, got it, and thanks!

@Bestmercymain: Thank you, ninja man, got it.

@Guest #6: ... I have a feeling you're Guest #3 who voted twice... I'll count this vote, but I can see it's you again -_- I know you're voting for Genji, just say it once. I'm not counting the other one though. If you continue to try to cheat just to get Genji, I'm not counting any of your votes and Genji will lose votes. People who's voting for Genji wouldn't like that. But yes, he is an awesome guy to be around.

@ShinyChibi: A SHINY! CAPTURE IT! *never played Pokemon in my life * Another birb vote!

@Guest #7: Yeah, Pharah is my favorite too. Thanks, got your birb vote. Gay stories are better because it's sexier ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) Oho... ohohoho...


End file.
